Photograph
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: "They only had each other… and that was the only truth…" T 'cause I'm paranoid... Happy ending! I promise! Spoilers to the end of Fable 3 and spoilers for Fable 2.


_'Photograph'_

* * *

><p><em>Not so many years ago… a heroin was born. When she was nothing but a baby, she lost her parents… and little Sparrow only had her sister, Rose. When she grew up and her sister was long gone, she met Theresa, and she told her that she had a great potential to become a heroin.<em>

_And so she became._

_Years passed by, she searched for allies, and she finally defeated Lucien, that man who had taken her sister's life… She preferred that the people that died in making the Spire would come back… she missed her family so much… but they were completely gone… and when, she least expected it... She fell in-love…_

_She had a good husband, and adorable children, and after years passed... 19 to be exact, she was chosen to be the Queen. She started living in Bowerstone… and eventually had a family of her own._

_Ten years later, the queen was long gone… and so was her husband. Then, four years later a Revolution was raised. The smallest of her children, Princess Sussan, was the leader… Years passed by as she did the same her mother did. She searched for allies, and then… just then, she finally overcame her brother, Logan… The problem, was that her brother wasn´t the real problem._

_The Crawler was…_

_She overwhelmed him… but for an enormous price… most of Albion population was dead now._

* * *

><p>The Queen, Ben Finn, Page and Logan, were exploring what was left of the city. The Crawler had damaged so much of it, so much of Albion… the fields weren´t what they used to be anymore, and the simple idea of thinking that Albion would be once again what it used to be was almost pointless.<p>

They explored the darkened city, as if they were hoping to find the littlest light, they… they kept looking for survivors of the attack. They explored the North, South, East and West, and they, of course, were absolutely tired.

They thought maybe two more houses would be enough…

Page and Ben Finn went to Brightwall meanwhile Sussan and Logan went to Bowerstone.

When they arrived, both saw a house, and it… it reminded them of something. They entered the house (that seemed the most destroyed), even though it seemed like it had no owner, it did. But, after everything, the inscriptions was so old, it was hard to read...

_Queen Sparrow._

They entered the ruins, carefully. Only one of the walls still kept itself up as the rest fell in ruins. Broken windows and furniture, sprawled on the floor, the door, broken, almost in half, and the stairs divided in three…

They looked around… something was off. The smallest hint of remorse and nostalgia hit them… maybe everything was a little bit too familiar. They kept looking; after all, they were also looking for dead bodies, so they lifted the ruins and threw them away. And yet, only Logan noticed the little piece of paper that flew away when they kept their search…

-Hey… Sussan- he said, picking the paper up.  
>-Yes? - She turned, sighing in exhaustion.<br>-Take a look at this…

The Queen took the old piece of paper between her hands, but, it was not a piece of paper… it actually was a photograph; there were five people on it…

A kind dad, Nathan that always reminded his children that her mother was setting off to adventure when she left; a Heroic mother, Sparrow, who always went back with great stories of how she survived, and whose help she got; a mature looking, 7 years old boy, yeah… that was Logan, with that playful smile of his; then there was a 3 years old girl, hugging Logan, that was Sussan…

But… besides them all, holding Sparrow and Sussan by the shoulder… there…

There was Rose… their big, 17 years old, sister…

Believe it or not, they had a sister, incapable to keep her mouth shut and so stubborn that everyone knew she wouldn´t stop until she got what she wanted…

Maybe that was the reason she was dead now…

She had parted one night, eighteen years old, and mad at mother.

The wrath running within her blood didn´t make her stop to think… she would have been the Queen one day, after all, Sparrow was chosen to be a few weeks before…

-Who's that? – The Queen asked, pointing at the black haired girl.  
>-That's big sister, Rose.<br>-Now I remember… she left when I was five. I never saw her again.  
>-You pretty much loved her, you know?<br>-Yeah… I think so- she said letting herself fall to her knees, starting to sob.

Logan surprised by his sister actions, he stared at her and, kind-of-worried, he said:

-What's wrong? - His sister looked up to meet his eyes. Only to be unable to bear her brother's eyes, lowering her gaze again.  
>-We seemed so… happy, and I can't even remember that!<p>

Logan sighed and sat beside her, his left hand holding his knee.

-Life wasn't so different back then... Mother went out and parted, left us for a couple of weeks. Dad would take care of you, Rose would take care of me… if mom was out for too long dad would give us hope, and, when she finally returned, she had great histories to tell us. - he smiled sadly into the memory.  
>-But everyone was alive… now we only have each other.<p>

They kept silence, and Logan couldn't help but stare at his sister hands holding the photograph… tears welled up in his eyes. She was right…

They only had each other… and that was the only truth.

Yes… sure, the Queen had what was left of Albion as they would follow her blindly… but there was no one who could understand her. Being a royal meant that she had to keep her problems to herself…

But for _Logan… _it was actually much_ worse. T_here was not even one kind soul who would forgive him. And the worst about it was that… he never really cared. Not because he hated people, but because he thought he had done the right things for his former country.

On one side, they truly could understand each other…

Both had known what the duties of being a royal leader had. It was nothing but stressful, and every reason of those 'chores', were to do the best for Albion… but they had simply had enough.

Maybe… just maybe, life would be better if the Old Queen Sparrow was still alive. But she was not, she was gone and Logan had to take care of their beloved country.

They quite understood what they had to do… recognize what was better for Albion.

And nothing else.

Logan got to his feet and held his hand out for his sister to take…

-I don't think that mother would be angry if you took the picture with you  
>-Jasper would love to see this!-she said, taking his hand, and standing up<br>-Yeah... Maybe.

They walked outside the ruins, the town shambles 'adorning' the streets and dead bodies complementing the 'decoration'…

Recovering Albion would take too much time…

But it was possible.

They paced hand in hand, staring blankly to the path they were to follow, a photograph held tightly in the Queen's hand.

-Oh… what ever happened to big sister Rose?  
>-Well, that´s a very long and… odd history<br>-I've got time.  
>-Well…- he sighed – a few years ago… 14 to be exact…<p>

_ Oh… that would be a really long trip back home…_

**_Fin _**

* * *

><p>I do not own Fable. =)<p>

Ok… that didn´t went out as I wanted it to be… I wanted I don´t know… maybe that they would enter a home, and they actually knew they had lived there, and then suddenly something crashed on the floor, a photograph with its mark and everything then Logan would give this 'Oh... if you only knew what happened to us... you would be happy with the life you´ve got now' speech.

Or something anomalous like that =)

So that was 'Photograph'

Hugs… Mind to review? =]

I ish very desperate… Nah... Not really… but a review would be nice

Sincerely Yours:

C. C. Cr0ss

* * *

><p>[Edit: 0406/2012]


End file.
